Conventional vehicle dashboards often include a glove box for use in concealing stored items. Conventionally positioned on the passenger side of a vehicle, a glove box and contents therein can be inaccessible to a driver, particularly when the vehicle is moving. A need exists to provide storage areas closer to the driver of a vehicle. In addition, a need exists to maximize the efficiency and utilization of existing vehicle interior space without intruding on passenger space.
Vehicle dashboards typically house or contain a variety of vehicle components, such as wiring, air conditioning and/or heating ducts, and the like. As such, available space within a vehicle dashboard for storage areas may be somewhat limited, particularly space that is close to the driver.